Tis' The Season Of Love
by VioletFlame400
Summary: CHRISTMAS. SHOUNEN AI. MULTIPLE PAIRINGS. FLUFF. In progress holiday drabbles, all based on your favourite christmastime songs! Each Drabble will be a different pairing! If you have a request for a specific pairing, please PM me! Updates around xmas only.


**Tis' The Season (Of Love)**

**A collection on holiday drabbles, fluffy cuteness, all based on your favourite christmastime songs! Each Drabble will be a different pairing! If you have a request for a specific pairing, please PM me! First Up is Puzzleshipping YYxY. THESE DRABBLES ARE SHONEN-AI BOYxBOY IF THIS OFFENDS YOU I SUGGEST YOU STOP READING NOW! Okay, thankyou *smiles sweetly***** Snowy xx  
><strong>

DISCLAIMER:: IF I OWNED YUGIOH THIS WOULD HAVE REALLY HAPPENED! DID IT? NO! I OWN NOTHING! K, THANKS!

Note- sory about spelling, my spell check doesnt work at the moment. But I will try to be as accurate as possible! thanks!

* * *

><p><em><span>All I Want For Christmas:: Drabble 1:: Puzzleshipping drabble inspired by Mariah Carey's song 'All I want for Christmas is you', Slightly Angst and fluff. Happy Holidays guys! OK so this was a random idea that hit me whilst listening to this song on the Television. I knew it would make the perfect Xmas fic for you! Merry Christmas everyone! <span>_

It was christmas eve in Domino City. The sun was just going down behind the silvery-grey clouds, making the snow that covered the ground glitter and sparkle like little diamonds. the sound of laughter filled the air as chilred rushed around in the glistening white slush. Pretty lights covered the houses in a rainbow of different colours. Everyone could tell christmas was here at last.

And everyone was happy and cheerfull, except one boy. Yugi Motou was anything but happy, in fact he was terribly sad because the one person he loved the most was gone. He stared blankly out of his bedroom window, watching his friends play outside. Tea was making delicate snow angels and Joey was throwing huge snowballs at Tristan, who was trying in vain to throw one back. Mai was laughing at them, whist trying to avoid getting hit. Even Ryou was ther, making what looked like the start of a snowman. They all called up to Yugi; trying to get him to jion them, but he simply didnt feel like it. He did not want to celebrate, to him there was nothing to be happy about. He was never happy anymore.

Yami had moved on to the afterlife, and Yugi just couldnt handle it, he had been in almost non-stop tears ever since the ceremonial duel. The tears were worse this evening, simply because it was christmas, and christmas was supposed to be shared with your loved ones. At firtst, Yugi had put on a brave face; telling himself that he would get over it and forget Yami soon...but he never did. The pain only grew with each passing second, minute, hour and day. He sighed deeply and turned away from the scene out side. Someone knocked loudly on his bedroom door, but he did not unlock it.

"YUGI!" his grandpa called "YOU CANT STAY LOCKED UP IN THERE FOREVER!"

Yugi didnt answer, he wanted to stay locked away from the rest of the world. he flopped down on his bed and closed his eyes, ignoring the old man knocking on his door. Christmas was piontless as Yugi couldnt spend it with the person he loved the most, he was gone, forever. Yami...

Tears welled up under his eyelids until he could not hold them in any longer. The memories were just too painfull. He curled up into a ball, hugging his knees to his chest and sobbed openly for what seemed like forever. After a while his granfather stopped knocking on the door. Yugi thought he had given up, but after a few minutes he heared the 'click' of a key turning in the lock. Dammit! he'd found the spare key to his room. Grandpa slowly entered and silently closed the door behind him. The older man looked down at the crumpled heap on the bed, and sighed.

"Yugi..." he whispered, taking the small boy into his arms "it's okay, come on." "NO!" Yugi cried hysterically "NO, its not okay Gramps, its never going to be okay!" "You dont know that for certain Yugi, things could change." Grandpa said gently. "But that's the piont!" the boy sobbed "things did change, and I cant take it!"

This was true, Yugi really didnt think he could take the pain anymore. It was eating slowly away at his heart and breaking him down. Grandpa huged him, letting him cry until he was out tears. He sat in silence for a while, and the old man waited paitiently for him to calm down. "there now, no more tears please!" he said jokingly. Yugi smiled a little and rubbed his eyes. "Okay..." he replied "I'll try". Grandpa smiled and hugged the little one tightly. Once he was certain Yugi was ok, he put him down. "Thank you Gramps" Yugi said politely. "No problem" the man replied, glad that his grandson was finnally cheering up.

As the old man turned to leave the room, his eyes caught the digital clock sitting on Yugi's bed-side table. He couldnt believe it was so late, the time read '21:32'. "I think you should get some sleep now" he told Yugi calmly "you could do with some rest I think". As if in response, Yugi let out a loud yawn. Grandpa chuckled "thats what I thought". Yugi sighed "Okay...goodnight Gramps!" the boy called as Grandpa left the room, shutting the door behing him.

Later that night...  
>as Yugi fell into the dreamless void between asleep and awake, He found himself remembering some of the words to a Christmas song he had once heared:<p>

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_Oh I just want him for my own_

_More than you could ever know..._

This automatically started a chain reaction of memories in his mind and he fell into an uneasy sleep, dreaming of Yami and wishing he could come back, even just for christmas...

* * *

><p>..:Later:..<p>

'Tap Tap Tap'

Yugi groaned as the sound of someone at the door woke him up. He glanced sideways at the clock, it was midnight. who the hell would come to a game shop in the middle of the night, ON CHRISTMAS? He snuggled back under the covers, hoping whoever was knocking at the door would go away eventually. They didnt. Once again he heared the annoying 'Tap Tap Tap' and he sighed. Over in the next room, he could hear Grandpa's loud snoring. That meant he would have to answer the damn door!

'TAP TAP TAP' this time the knock was much louder. Yugi looked out the window, not quite able to see through the darkness. But he almost fell over backwards when he caught a glimpse of those crimson eyes and spikey hair so similar to his own.

He threw himself out of the bedroom and rushed down the stairs. He almost fainted in shock when he opened the front door. It was him. He rubbed harshly at his eyes to make sure he wasnt dreaming, but the man before him didnt dissapear, it was really him! Lost for words and totally unsure what to do, Yugi pulled the taller boy inside and shut the door...

"Y-Yami..." He whispered, hardly daring to believe it.

"Aibou..." Came the reply from the elegant pharoah before him.

"Wh-what are you..." Yugi was confused, tired, grouchy... and this wasnt helping. Not that he minded it, at all. It was just so hard to believe after all this time, the pharoah was finally at his doorstep like he had dreamed.

"Do not worry yourself little one, at least im here" Yami, now known as Atem, could sense the distress that the little one was in from his sudden appearance, and was doing his best to soothe the other in a calmy manner.

"But- but how, why?" The younger boy tossed his head forwards and backwards, making his spiky hair fly about erractically. The sight would have perhaps been amusing if this was not such a serious moment.

"I wanted to wish you a happy christmas." Yami explained simply. The other explanation as to how he had gotten there could be answered at a later time. Attempting to bring some light into the subject, he added "Sorry I didnt get you a present, i know its the custom for your Christmases..."

"Dont be silly! it doesnt matter" Yugi chirped, holding back a giggle at his lovers foolish comment. Why would presents be important at a time like this? He had been missing Yami for so long now, he didnt care about materialistic items, even if they were customary. A bright and rare smile lit up his face that had for so long been miserable in Atem's absence, and he muttered "I dont want presents anyway..."

"So what do you want Aibou?" Yami tilted his head to the side, his expression emphasising the question. What would his partner want from him after all this time? After a moment pause Yugi stretched up and kissed the former pharoah, then leaned to whisper in his ear:

_"All I want for christmas is you..."_

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

**I know, crappy ending right? oh well, Hope you liked it!**  
><strong>Merry Xmas everyone! SNOWY OUT! xx<strong>


End file.
